Ben the Slave
by BlazeThunder
Summary: First BenxCash fic. Cash has been humiliated by Ben and he wants revenge. Rated M for smut. Don't read if you don't like yaoi


Ben the Slave

Summary: After being humiliated by Ben at Mr. Smoothy Cash is pissed, and he wants revenge.

As Cash walked back to his place he couldn't help, but remember the undoubted embarrassment he felt at Mr. Smoothy.

It was like any other day for him, with JT gone ith his family for the summer he got lonely, but it soon changed as he found his prey Ben Tennyson. Ben might have matured a little, but not Cash. As Ben walked back to his seat Cash splashed his cup all over Ben's clothes. Cash was laughing out loud at the sight.

Ben didn't look so amused, so did everyone in the vicinity of Mr. Smoothy. Cash stopped laughing to see no one was laughing with him. Ben got up, and walked to him saying

"Listen Cash you might have been a threat in Grade School, but look around no one here is afraid of you anymore. You're the loser here not me, or anyone, you don't scare me anymore".

Everyone in the scene stood up clapping, and cheering at what Ben said. Cash backed up slowly not seeing the trash can, and tripped landing in garbage where everyone laughed at the sight including Ben. Cash ran far from Mr. Smoothy in embarrassment.

Cash grunted at the thought of remembering the scene. He could still smell the trash all over him.

Eventually he arrived to his house, at the porch he found a box, and saw writing say "To: Cash From: S."

Cash didn't know what it was, but took it with him inside, where it was dark, and he could hear the wind blow from the window.

Closing the door behind him, he walked up the stairs to his room. Before he did anything else he smelled himself, making a derp face knowing how he smelled badly from the trash, he walked to the bathroom to rinse off the smell.

After a good shower he went back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his desk and took out a jock strap that belonged to Ben Tennyson, which he took from a soccer game.

He held it to his nose sniffing the remains of Ben's smell in the strap. He felt his towel moving seeing a tent form.

He removes his towel showing his 9 inch long 5 inches wide cock ready to be played with. He stroked it feeling himself lost in his imagination of Ben thinking how sexy the boy was and how he would like to pound his cock in that sweet ass.

He stopped stroking forgetting the package, opening it he found it to be a watch. He turned it over to see witting saying "Hypnotize the one that humiliated you and have your vengeance." Further down it said "the watch can only be used on one person at a time." Cash didn't know what to think of the gift, but only one thing. "Finally I found the thing to get back at Tennyson." Cash let his cock soften, he wanted to save his load for Ben's ass.

The next morning Ben heard a knocking at the door he put his pants on and hid his stash between the cushions and went to answer the door and figure it out who it was. Much to his annoyance at the door it was Cash. "What are you doing here Cash?" "Is that any way to speak a guest Tennyson?" "What do you want?" "Can I come in?" "Sigh* Sure I guess" "Thanks" Cash said as he walked into Ben's house looking around to make sure his plans won't be thwarted. "So where are your parents?"

"They're at a convention from my dad's job" "Perfect!" Cash said as he activated the watch, Ben was shocked and tried to look away from the watch but he was too late he was now under Cash's control.

"Let's have some fun Tennyson" Cash said. "From now on you are my personal cock slut, you will do anything and everything to have a taste of my cock" Cash said. Ben nodded "Yes master."

Cash smiled evilly as he stripped naked as his soft 8 inch cock dangling. "Strip naked slut, and beg for this monster to be in your mouth" Cash said. Ben stripped naked, and got on his knees crawling to Cash. "Please Cash can I have your cock, please let me have it; I'll do anything to have it in my mouth." Ben begged. "Really? Well at least I can hear you screaming my name"

Ben was on his knees sucking on Cash's cock while his new master was on the couch enjoying the view of Ben submitting to him.

Cash found something between the cushion, he saw it to be lube and a large size dildo. "What's this slave" Ben blushed and said "Before you came I was playing with my ass thinking of anyone to pound the real thing in me" "Really continue with sucking my cock, I'll give you the real thing." Cash said, and Ben proceeded sucking it reaching for his own, but was kicked down by Cash.

"No stroking yourself slave you've lost your sucking privilege" "No please let me have it back" "You can earn it by sucking my feet" Cash said putting his feet in front of Ben. Ben cooperated, and began to lick between Cash's feet the smell was amazing that made Ben's cock leak precum. "No cumming slut" Cash ordered. Ben nodded. Ben stopped and Cash looked at his feet and grinned. "Okay you'll get your reward" Cash said. He walked to the fridge and found the chocolate syrup and poured it all over his cock, returning to his slave showing him his reward. "Enjoy" Cash said. Ben did just that and sucked on the chocolate coated cock. "Love sucking my cock huh slut?" "Yes Cash it's delicious" Ben said as he licked the base.

Cash pushed Ben back from his wet cock. "Get on the couch, and spread those legs of yours." Cash commanded. Ben crawled to the couch, and laid on the couch spreading his ass. Seeing Cash's hungry eyes made Ben look away. Cash position himself and thrusted his cock into Ben's ass.

Ben screamed in pain and pleasure. Ben moaned loudly as Cash thrusted hard into his ass, he stuck his tongue out wanting more. Cash kissed him slowing his pace to savior this moment.

Cash ended the kiss and turned Ben around and thrusted harder for him hearing Ben moan loudly, hearing it made him know his G-spot. Cash thrusted hard and pinched Ben's nipples twisting them in making him moan. "Shit I'm close" Cash said thrusting faster into Ben. With a final thrust he poured his cum in Ben's ass and Ben cummed all over his couch.

Cash pulled out and sat next to Ben breathing hard. Ben went down and crawled to Cash's groin. "Don't Worry we're just getting started.


End file.
